My blue Wings
by FreeHotDogs
Summary: pretend ur in kags shoes.. wat wuld you do wen inu c kikyo agen? same old same..run home, cry, ignore him. But this time, she cant go back..why? read and find out. i accept flames cuz then i wuld know if ya read it. not too harsh plz
1. What have i done?

My blue wings 

It was a little late in the afternoon. InuYasha probably got another fight with Kagome and got "sat" for it. He's now up in the tree of ages, mumbling to himself and saying things about how she should be nicer to him. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he smelt Kikyo's graveyard soil. _Ki-kikyo? _He jumped down from his spot in the giant tree.

Kikyo heard him jump down from the tree; she turned, and walked back to the path where she came.

"N-no Kikyo! Don't go" Before he could even finish his sentence, Kikyo cut him off and gave him a cold stare.

She took a step towards him and with eye contact alone, she told him to stay away from her. And once again, turned around and walked away. InuYasha couldn't let her go so he ran a grabbed her by the wrist and forced her into a kiss.

"Kikyo, I love you. Please, don't leave. I can't stand seeing you leave me once more."

"InuYasha? Let go of me!" Kikyo struggled to get away from her former and still now lover. She stopped struggling and returned the kiss.

"Please, don't go" His eyes turned more sincere. He broke the kiss and gave her a more intense stare. _I'm serious...Wait... what about Kagome?_

"InuYasha... I have to let you know. I've found a way on how to turn me back to human. But I need your help on bringing a certain _thing _here."

"Kikyo, how can I help revive you? I'll do anything. Just tell me."

"I need a body and a soul equally as strong as mine now."

Kag's POV:

I think I better go and apologize to him... I might've "sat" him too much.._Yah, let's see...around 100 times?_ hope he's not too angry at me. Just when I was about to go arrive in the forest, I heard InuYasha talking to Kikyo.

"_Kikyo, I love you. Please, don't leave. I can't stand seeing you leave me once more." _That's what I heard.I couldn't stand it. I know I have no place in his heart, but, this is too much. Seeing them kiss then hugging and embracing... gah! I can't take it. I finally let the tears that were aching to fall out. And then I was about to turn around.. when...

---

Just when InuYasha was about to reply to Kikyo's request, he heard a rustle among the leaves behind the trees surrounding the tree of ages.

"Kagome?" He soon realised what he had done, in front of Kagome as well. The hanyou left Kikyo and ran towards Kagome in youkai speed and caught her wrist. When he was about to speak, he felt a numbing pain against his cheek. This was the first time she slapped him.

"BAKA!!!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! BAKA!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!!LET GO OF ME!!!!!"

InuYasha was shocked at what just happened. He received another slap when he didn't let go of her wrist.

"Ka-go-me..." He let go of the crying girl. She ran. InuYasha was about to follow her but...

-SIT!!!- -SLAM-

_What have I done? InuYasha_

---

Oki doki.. this is a re-write of my first one. It was so crap that I have to re-write it. The first was corny and I hate getting into details with kissing. Plus, it was too short. Even though this one is short, it isn't as short as the other.


	2. Misunderstood

Okay... heyz I aint good at writing but I need something to help me with my English. And there's really nothing else for me to do. Unless people count eating, talking and sleeping _something._ Oh and here's replies to people who actually bothered reading this and reviewed:

Eden: Thanks for reading... I know, I wish I could make it longer but I suck at it.

Catherine Tang: hugs I love you... jks (I aint lez!!!!!) hehe... hell, please help me wif da story drags her to my house anyways, if ya hab any ideas please tell me on msn..

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Stop wasting your time reading this and get on with the story.

Kagome ran away from him and went straight to the well. Just before she entered the well, she withdrew the shard she had kept in her pocket and left it on the grass beside the well._ That should let him know how I feel._ At that, Kagome jumped into the well and arrived back to her time.

InuYasha knelt down to his knees and for the very second time, tears fell down his cheeks, leaving streak marks and pain. His heart ached so much that he can't stand it. _I wish I hadn't done that... Kagome's right, I am a baka__.I don't deserve her at all. But I always want her to be by my side. I want to be with her every moment. –But what about Kikyo?_

Kagome ran straight towards her bed and isolated herself there that seemed like hours. _ Why do I even like him anyway?_ Kagome cried her last drop of tears and fell asleep.

In an unusual pace, InuYasha walked towards the well. Not run, not jump, not leaping through branches, but walking as slow as an elderly turtle. As he was walking, he started to think to himself, what just happened. _ She hates me, but __I__ still love her. If only she didn't meet a bastard like me, then her kokoro would never be broken. But hold on, why is she sad when she saw me with 'her' anyway?_

"Inu-InuYasha?" As Kagome opened her teary eyes, she saw the hanyou that wounded her pure heart, standing in front of her, talking to Kikyo and doing something that she can and cannot believe, th –they're -- kissing? Instead of running away from him, eyes filled with tears, she ran towards him.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But..-I..-I thought that-"

"Thought what? That I liked you? Hell, when did I even say that?"

"I-i-i-..." Kagome was speechless, he's right, he never did say anything like that, he always said that I'm a wrench, annoying, stubborn and I think once I heard him call me a bitch.(A/N: i don't think that he did call kags a bitch but stick to it)

"Shut up already and go back to your own time, you're not needed here; Kikyo can help us find the shards. It's your fault that Naraku has them anyway." At the last sentence, Inu-jerk pushed her to the ground and turned his back on her. With more tears streaming down her fragile cheeks, she hid her head down at her chest and tucked her chest behind her knees as she turned as small as possible.

"W-why?"

InuYasha walked to the well that linked his world to Kagome's (A/N: what's it called again?). As he was about to jump he felt something sharp under his bare feet. InuYasha looked down at what it was and saw a small shard._ Kagome, do you really don't want to see me again? InuYasha, you really are a _baka. -_Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka- _'baka' was all that he thinks of himself. He knew that she can't come back, not without the shikon shard. But, the question is, can he come to the future _with_ the shard?

As he leapt into the well, with a shard tucked in his red haori, he ended up in Kagome's world. Jumping from branch to branch, he ended up outside of Kagome's window, staring at the sleeping Kagome.

The wound girl had awoken from her slumber she became conscious and realized just what happened. _ It was all a __dream_? _InuYasha__, I hate you. BAKA!!_

"InuYasha, I hate you" In a small tone, she started chanting those four words to herself.

InuYasha heard it, what she was chanting to herself.

Oki doki... it aint as long but better than da first... oh and plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review... kay? It's simple, push da buton and tell mi if ya hate it or like it.. and tell if ya have any concerns... note: i don't know where going with this story so i mite stop at anytime if no more reviews. They're da things that keeps me going.


	3. messed up

Hey everyone.. uhh.. i know i said i would try to make in happy but i just can't stop thinking of this scene so it is still sad. I know, it sucks to lie. This story sucks itself. But its da very first chap story i had ever written so i'll stick to it. Thick or thin. And tyvm for the reviews. Looking forward for more.

Disclaimer: I already said it and I aint saying it again. Get on with the story. You already wasted around 10 precious seconds reading this.

InuYasha couldn't believe what he had heard. _Does she really hate me that much? _He ignored the _fact _and opened her bedroom window and went in. "_I love you, K__agome__. I'm sorry"__Maybe __I__ should tell her that. NO. It won't work. "__Please K__agome, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." _InuYasha Kept on thinking what he should say to Kagome. But all he could get out was a small murmur of her name. "Kagome"

"GET OUT!!" Kagome was in shock when she saw his once-gentle-but-now-a-good-for-nothing face in front of her. Kagome buried her sweet face under her pillow, ignoring his guilty presence._ It just pains me so, that you're next to me but also so far away._

"InuYasha, your right. You don't need me. I'm just a person who drags you and everyone down. Just a burden. Kikyo can help you find the shards. It's my fault that Naraka has a hold of them in the first place. Gomen." Every word said brought her suffer and everytime she look him in the eyes, she could tell that he was happy but just didn't show it.That's what she _thought_.

"No Kagome, you're wrong. I do need you. More than anyone else. You're the one who keeps me going –_he's lying_- I need you. –_he's__ lying_- It doesn't matter how the shikon jwel spilt up. I just-I just wanna see your sweet smile again. I love you." _ He's lying.__He's lying.__He's lying.__He's lying.__He's lying.__He's lying.__He's lying.__He's lying.__He's lying.__He's lying.__He's lying.__He's lying.__He's lying.__He's lying._

"You a fucken liar!!" (A/N: OOC)

"How am I lying, Kagome?" He was talking as softly as he could muster.

"1. You keep going to Kikyo 2. Since when was I useful? 3. You don't love me, you love Kikyo!" at the last statement, it was more of a shout then reasoning.

Finally, InuYasha had lost his temper. "Oh really? Can you prove it?"

"Just go back to your beloved Kikyo. Who said that you can barge in here anyway?"

"Feh, like I would apologize to a wench like you any way."With that said he jumped out of her window and went back to his own time.

* * *

Oki doke.. i finished and yes, it _**is **_SHORT so if anyone have any ideas on what i should write then the next chappie could be longer. If not, then i will continue writing short chaps. Oh and kitty cat, i hate you. –Kicks her out of da house- I dedicate this story to kitty anyway. Even when i HATE her –smiles- 


	4. has no subtitle

Oh... uhh.. hey everyone. Finally I finised this chap.. but same rules apply. Its still short.. I'll make it longer if anyone asks. But I will NOT guarantee that it will be long. Oh and thanks for da reviews for chappie 3!!! I thank all ppl who is reading. (I aint doing disclaimer cuz I already done it so "bleh" go ahead and sue me... I doubt cuz I already _**did**_ da disclaimer!!!)

Thanks to:

Catherine

Corina

InuyashaxKagome1994

For their comments in chappie 3

Mainly to Catherine (kinda) cuz she wont fucken stop asking me to make more cuz she is gona be overseas in 2moro and wont be able to read. So _thanks_ ... I think. Oh _great_.i spent too much time writing the A/n... sry ppl. Don't botha reading this and head on with the story cuz I gess I wont stop nor will I rewrite. Oki doki?? Oki doke..

When InuYasha headed back, he realized just what he had done. _Shit, I messed up. AGAIN._ Inujerk was about to head back to Kagome's place when he heard a very familiar voice.

"What are you doing, InuYasha?"

"Hmm? Oh it's you, Kikyo. I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" her voice as cold as ever. Just by the way she talks can make you shiver on a hot summer's day.

"Nothing."

"InuYasha, can I ask you to do me a favour? Remember yesterday when I ask you to help me with something, but then there was an interruption."

"Yeah, go ahead, what were you talking about again?"

"Well... I need you to find a person that has a soul resembling mine. I need it to have the same strength or greater. No less. I will also need a strong body."

"Alright, but where do I find a person with a strong body and soul?"

"That, you will have to solve yourself, for I do not know myself" iie, it's a lie. Kikyo does know but she just doesn't want InuYasha to know.

With that, she went and leaving the poor hanyou baka alone.

Kagome was in the bathroom taking a shower (With LOTS of bubbles! A/n: I like bubbles so don't ask). Before she went in, she turn on her music juke box. A few moments later, she started to fall asleep.

-dream-

As kagome went out of the well, she was not in her own time any more; she had been sitting on the well for ages, thinking how to go back when she saw the Tree of Ages.

"nani? A boy?" the first time she saw him, he seemed peaceful, even though there was an arrow in his heart. Few moments later with inuyasha, she started falling in love with him, without knowing. Times past and she grew care about him and LOVE him. _It's too late kagome, you can't go back. He has someone else._ Her peaceful dream of their time has now been broken.

A dark, thick layer of mist has shrouded the area that once lay peaceful. The inuyasha that she has knew is gone...

-dream ended-

-RING RING RING RING- doorbell rang.

"huh? Wah?" Kagome woke up from her peaceful, hot bath when the doorbell rang again. "IN a minute! Matte. I'm coming."

-at the door-

Kagome opened the door to see her okaa-chan come in with a tower of groceries.

"oh, hey dear, can you please help me with these groceries?"

"Hai, okaa-chan"

-InuYasha's time-

InuYasha is now in Kaede's hut, sulking for almost the whole day.

"Keh, this sucks." At that, he sat himself on the floor when he noticed next to him... a bag.

Hehe... a cliffy!!! My very fisrt cliffy... I know, it sounds stupid..

Oh well.. looking forward to MORE REVIEWS...

CLICK DA BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dedicate this to not only Catherine, but her dear sweet cute and kawaii sister..)


	5. idk subtitle

**A fight between him and him**

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Two chaps in a day.

Note: the story had been sad for too long(well.. to me it is) so I just want something happy for a change. Even though this chappie is stupid. If ya guys don't wana read then im oki wif it.. you can jus w8 for chappie 6.

Warning: there may be some errors that I may not have detected.. (even though I have spell check)if ya find any, then plz tell me. tyvm

Fine... I'll do da disclaimer.

Disclaimer: -in a boring tone- I don't not own any inuyasha characters... –stares at the lawyers- happy? –they start nodding- now stop reading this and get on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---

(A/n: is the bag yellow or brown?) InuYasha opened the big yellow bag. _ Gosh, even being close to that thing, I can smell Kagome's Goddess scent. Man I love her... __**Hmm... I wonder food there is in the bag...**__how can I be hungry at a time like this!?!?!__**who cares, if I'm hungry, then I eat.**__ But shouldn't I return her bag?__**Keh, like she would care...a guy gotta eat.**__ Fine, I give up. You win, devil me.__** Now, that's the me I know. –Grins in the head- **_(A/n: InuYasha's fighting himself for food!! xD).

When inuyasha finaly gave in with mentally fighting himself, he opened the yellow bag. Just when he was about to get the bags of so called "chips", a red book fell out.

"-???- what's this?" _hmmm... it says: _**Kagome's Diary. **_Should I read it? Nah, maybe not.__**aww... c'mon I know **_**I**_** wana. **__But... she's already mad at me...__**keh, aren't you mad at her? **__yeah, yeah, fine._

_Inuyasha opens the diary, and its read:_

_---_

Hehehehe...this is the shortest chap I have ever wrote ; I really can't bother... next chap is gona be in diary format and its gona jus be about how kagome feels about him.. So if anyone doesn't wana read it then you can just skip right through to chappie 6.

Cat...I'm really sry, but at least I tried my best have fun overseas!! Ja ne.


	6. IM SO SORRY

Um... hello everyone... uhh... Im really sry for any inconvenience.. but i wont be writing this story for while.. about this month and till the ned of next month (January) cuz i have to do something else. I will continue da story. But not during that time. If anyone wants to know when i am gonna write sum more, then put it on "story alert". Until then, bye.. –hugs- -gives everyone a cookie-


	7. Dear Diary

Hey all, sry... I guess that you guys had to w8 on a cliffie and got really anxious now knowing what's gonna happen didn't ya? Da truth IS that since this is holiday, I HAD to stay at a relative's house. This is NOT an EXCUSE, it IS the TRUTH! Well... I managed to write this when I was by myself in the house... HELP ME!!! IM BEING TORTURED!!!! It sucks. Oh and when I was updating I didn't see all the great reviews so I forgot to put their names here... so im gonna out them on now :D to all the great people who bother reading this story. Tyvm to:

Cat

Eden

Crushing on Inu

SexyDemonGirl5000

InuyashaxKagome1994

Corina (cat's sis :)

Roxas-chan (ding dong)

Nudge343

Inu-nerd

(A/n: I don't think InuYasha can read Kagome's handwriting or can he read at all... but who cares? It's a FANFIC for crying out loud)

_Italic: diary_

Normal: me/narrator/whatever you call it.

**Bold: ****InuYasha**

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**__**: Dividers**_

_ Dear Diary,_

_Two days ago, was my __birthday. I__ was about t__o go shopping and hangout with Yuka,__Eri__ and __Ayumi__And then after that, I was about to go hang meet __H__ojo__ for some kind of suppose-to-be-date. But instead, I ended up being__pulled down the well by a GIANT CENTIPEDE when I was trying to get my cat __Buyo__Knowing the fact that I wasn't in Tokyo anymore... I ended up having to join a hanyou named InuYasha __to gather up all the jewels, __all because__ I BROKE IT. Oh and, __InuYasha__? Well... there's tones of things I can say about __him_**Nice****? Mean? What?**_But__ it's really late right now, around 11pm_**What's "pm"** (A/n: come to think of it, what does it stand for?)_so__ I'll right some more if I have time. __Night, night__ diary._**What?! It doesn't even give me a clue what I am to her!**

InuYasha flipped through the book until he got to a page where his name written in CAPS, along with the word JERK.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Inuyasha__ is a BIG FAT JERK! BAKA __BAKA__BAKA__BAKA__!!! IDIOT!!!! MORON!!! STU__PID FUCKWIT!! All I did was get to know __kouga__ and tell him to stop killing __ningens__ but then __InuYasha__ keeps on __thinking__ that WE were up to __SOMETHING!_** They are!!!!**_ I mean, __how__ could __he?_** What the hell do you mean "how could he"? It's TRUE!**_ INUYASHA IS A JERK!_**Am NOT!**_ One minute, he is worried and tries to rescue me, the next, he starts getting __suspicious._** She's right there...only a **_**little.**__ How could he? This is one of the reasons why I don't get along with him. And here's a list of other reasons why:_

_Immature__, even when he is around two centuries __old._**Feh**

_Mean_

_Hates me_**That's ****wrong,I**** love her**

_Stubborn_

_Rude_

_No manners_

_Idiot_

_BAKA_

_BAKA_

_BAKA_

_AND ALSO BAKA!_**How am I a baka?**

_Well, there's a list why. I__ could write a million of pages why, but I'm just gonna pick out the main. I__ don't know why I wrote that, it's not like anyone is gonna read it, but... __meh_

**Note to self: trust Kagome a little more. But hell, if that ****wimpy**** wolf comes, he'll get what's coming to him. Like hell ****I'm**** gonna let him take **_**MY **_**Kagome!**

When InuYasha finished reading those two entries of Kagome's diary, he closed the book and went to the closet tree to him. And put the book into one of the holes in the tree, along with some of his other stash (chips, chips, chips, and more chips. Oh did I forgot to mention chips?).He's gonna read the others later, since Miroku, Sango, Shipou and Kirara is gonna be back soon.** They had been out for two days! Where ****the hell ****were they?**

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Oki doki, I'm done writing this one. All I want now is REVIEWS!!!! No them, then no more simple as that.

**ATTENTION EVERYBODY!!!!** I HAVE RANOUT OF IDEAS ON WHAT TO WRITE BOUT AS YOU CAN SEE WITH THIS CRAP DIARY AND WILL **STOP WRITING** UNTIL SOME BODY **HELPS ME**.

Oki doki... this has NOTHING to do with this but...who has a good-for-nothing-fat-big-brother-who-thinks-that-he's-smarter-than-you? If ya do.. then please tell mi.. I wana make a telly.


	8. never had a subtitle

* * *

KONNICHIWA MINNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been wondering... hmm... how long was it since i've updated? Well.. i guess that i can't keep words i say... it turns out i get go out of "JAIL" for a while. So here's a story to celebrate! To my loyal readers. :D xD...

* * *

The sun is now setting from the pure blue sky and is now replaced by the white moon. InuYasha just sat there, on the branch, gazing at the sight, wondering to himself just what to do and how to say "I'm sorry" in a kind manner without getting into another fight. So how can he? His attitude is ALWAYS the culprit and of course, he knows it himself, that his attitude is to blame. The hanyou sat there for a while, staring off into space. 

"InuYasha! Don't you think you should go inside? It's pretty cold out here!" Miroku yelled from the bottom of the tree.

"Feh" he turned his head to the other side.

Miroku went in and just as he went through the front door...

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –SLAP-

"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –rub rub-

"Feh" He ignore that commotion _serves him right, that baka hentai_. InuYasha got out Kagome's diary and started reading it again._ Kagome and her unusual habits. Why the hell does she record her life in a baka book when nobody reads it anyway?_ He flipped through the book until he got to an interesting page...

---

_Dear diary,_

_I know I can write this any other day, but I choose to write it today. I just want to say it now, and proud. I admit to myself and to my kokoro that I am in truly love with InuYasha But, I now completely that he has NO interests in m and that he shall never return the love. So I will continue to keep quiet until the time is right for me to tell him the truth. Even thought it will hurt me. I have to let him know how I feel... someday._

_Yes, InuYasha is mean, rude, immature, a jerk, arrogant and, most of all, a BAKA. But he does some good points –not as many though-hes brave and he protects everybody, he saves me numerous times in battle and i can see him changing from a bastard to a mature person. Just between me and this book, he's really kawaii, handsome, and sexy looking. I mean, that abs of his! Gee, just by writing I'm starting to blush.-lol- but mostly, I love being near him and knowing that he can talk to me whenever he wants. Oh and I really LOVE his SMILE. Especially when it sparkles in the sun._

_Sadly, all the things I am saying in here will also be kept locked up in here. What I need to say out is and will always be a dream. He has another person, he has another person. He loves her. There is obviously no room for me in his kokoro. I would do anything to just get one dedicated and passionate kiss from his sweet lips. But I am asking for something that will NEVER exist._

_Love, Kagome._

_---_

He put every word into memory as he read it over and over. When he finished reading it a million times, he put it back in the hollow of the tree and jumped down. The hanyou walked off into Kaede's hut for dinner. When that was done, he sat himself at the corner of the hut quietly and said nothing.

"Hey InuYasha, when is Kagome coming back, I mean, it had been two days so far." Shippou said

"Feh"

"I think you should apologize."

"I agree with Sango. InuYasha, go and apologize." Miroku said

"Aye, InuYasha. Ye should go"

"Feh"

---

The talking was thankfully over and everybody is now asleep, resting their heads in the cosy. InuYasha sneaked out and went to the well.

---

The hanyou jumped out of the well and is now in Kagome's time. He was about to go to Kagome's room but was distracted. He heard Kagome talking Souta about him.

* * *

REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!! IF I HAVE MORE THAN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPPIE THEN I'LL UPLOAD CHAPPIE 8 


	9. put on hold

This is a note to let everyone know!!! For now, I will not continue MBW and it is put on hold. Gomen. I am sure that you guys hate me for it but, I still don't know what to write or put stuff in sentences. You people should read at least some of my A/Ns and there should be something that says this story only helps with English. I aint suppose to continue until one of my friends is back anyway... oh and to let ya know, I am starting a new story. But not in the InuYasha series.

I aint stopping! Just resting!


End file.
